Volturi Princess- Volturi Kings DDlg
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Meet Aella Maya, a girl of Greek heritage. She is studying to be an archeologist and is touring ancient cities of Europe for a summer thesis. She arrives in Vatican City and meets not one but THREE attractive men who want her for themselves.
1. Ddlg disclaimer

DD/lg Information

DDlg stands for Daddy Dom/little girl. DDlg or DD/lg is a dynamic in which one half of the relationship is the caregiver/dominant and the other is the childlike/submissive. It is considered a sub-branch of BDSM, agreed upon by consenting adults. The dominant role is called the Caregiver, while the submissive is called the Little. Opposite gender roles can also occupy the caregiver or Little persona.

There are many misconceptions involving this branch of BDSM. It is not a relationship between an actual father and daughter/mother and son or any act involving a minor, incest, or pedophilia. A caregiver is a parental figure or an influence on the Little. While the caregiver may be the dominant one, relationships of this dynamic require more love, support, care, and guidance.

Everyone's dynamic will be different in some way. Some relationships are sexual, while others might not be; some dynamics involve ageplay, while others do not. While it may or may not involve sex, it can involve play with things such as stuffed animals, bedtime stories, coloring, and other childlike activities (ageplay) along with BDSM aspects such as limits, punishments, spankings, etc. There are many different preferences in a DDlg dynamic, which is why communication between the parties involved becomes so important.

AgePlay

Ageplay or Age Play is essentially "Role-play". Age play is the term consenting adults use when they act or treat another as if they were older or younger than what they are, sexually or non-sexually. This is a role play and should not be confused with age regression. This is similar to "Pet Play" because you are acting, not regressing.

Some common ageplay in a "Vanilla" relationship would be when someone dresses up as a Cheerleader or Highschool student while the other becomes the Headmaster/Mistress or Teacher etc. Less common ageplays are when someone pretends to be an infant, this is called infantilism, more commonly referred to as 'adult babies'. There are also 'Littles' whos ages can range from 3 – 10, and Middles refer to the preteen and teenager years. A Little's or Middle's age doesn't have to be permanently set in stone and is entirely dependent on the individual participating. Not all Ddlg relationships participate in ageplay.

What is a Little?

The term 'Little' refers to the submissive or childlike half of the DDlg dynamic. They are also referred to as baby girls/boys, little girls/boys, and the submissive (subs). Daddies/Mommies (Caregivers) may make up their own nicknames for their Littles such as 'princess', 'darling', a sub name, or other general terms of endearment.

A Little can be of any age or sex. It can be the crazy cat lady down the road or a successful CEO. A man can be a 'baby girl' and a woman can be a 'baby boy'. There are no set rules and every Little is different. They can be the 'child at heart' or the one that enjoys childlike aspects, or maybe just take on the role without the enjoyment of childlike things.

There are some Littles who enjoy the 'Little space' and others who enjoy the 'sub space' or both. Generally speaking, Littles require their dominant partner acts as more of a parental or authoritative figure in the relationship.

The DDlg dynamic has nothing to do with pedophilia, incest, or abuse. Some Littles engage in ageplay, while others do not. While ageplay is a common practice, it's not the norm for all DDlg relationships. There is also a difference between ageplay and regression but that's a subject to address at a later time.

For Littles that do participate in ageplay, the Little may regress to childhood or assume a role at a certain age. It could be the way they dress or what they enjoy (coloring, playing with toys). It could be late teens (middles) or early childhood. These activities should be for the Little's happiness and benefit, and may be completely non-sexual. As long as it is safe, sane, and between consenting adults, it's roleplay and should be regarded as such. Littles are the light of a caregiver's life.

What is a Daddy Dom?

A Daddy Dom or Mommy Domme is the dominant half of the DDlg relationship. The dominant half is a maternal/father figure, also referred to as a 'Caregiver'. Caregivers in a DDlg relationship are the Little's mentor and teacher, protector, head of discipline, and provider of love and support.

A caregiver is able show his Little new perspectives on situations, problems, and the world in general. Through shared joy the caregiver is able to bring them out of their shell and instill a self-confidence that they never knew they had. Just like a flower, with the right care and nourishment, your Little will bloom before your very eyes.

Info for friends and family

So what is DDlg?

Daddy Dom / Little Girl. Ddlg or Dd/lg, is a relationship/lifestyle in which one person is the caregiver/dominant and the other is childlike/submissive. It is a branch of BDSM, agreed upon by consenting adults. The relationship can vary from casual meets to deeply connected lovers/married couples, as does the type of play that these partners enact. No two Ddlg couples are the same, as every individual has their own needs and desires, as with BDSM the sub or little holds ultimate power, if they say they are uncomfortable or wish whatever roleplay/activity to end, it ends right there and then.

It is not a dictatorship or forced apon an unwilling supplicant, the dom/daddy and sub/little take away very different things from their shared experiences together, this is explained further in their corresponding sections. The opposite gender roles are called Mommy Domme and little boy. There are many misconceptions involving this branch of BDSM. It is not a relationship between an actual father and daughter/ mother and son or any act involving a minor, incest or pedophilia. There is nothing unnatural or wrong with this kind of relationship provided, like with any other relationship there is plenty of open truthful communication. The stigma surrounding BDSM is slowly fading away in this day and age. For more information on this subject take a look at the 'What is Ddlg?' page by clicking HERE.

Do you think it's caused by sexual abuse/repressed homosexuality/another psychological issue?

Should I send them to a psychiatrist?

There is nothing wrong with having an interest in BDSM or the Ddlg lifestyle, people from all walks of life are drawn to BDSM be it through personal fetishes or curiosity, and has been given a bad rap by religious nay sayers and a general closed mindedness in society. Do not to assume your friend/family member has suffered some-kind of trauma because of their lifestyle/sexual choices. If your friend's involvement is in fact caused by an outside force then they will tell you when they are ready. If an unfortunate occurrence like sexual abuse has happened in your friend's past, it doesn't mean it "made" them seek out BDSM/Ddlg. If your friend requires a therapist to help them come to terms with themselves, that's fine. Don't seek out a psychiatrist to "cure" your friend against their will--this will be damaging to your relationship and potentially harmful to their mental health.


	2. Character info

Aella Maya

First name means " whirlwind"

Last name means "illusion"

Age: 24

Height: 5'4

Weight: 115 lbs

Nationality: Greek descent

Portrayed by Kristen Kruek

Aro Volturi

Age: 3,000

Height: 5'9

Weight: 156 lbs

Nationality: unknown

Marcus Volturi

Age: 3,000

Height: 6'4

Weight: 195 lbs

Nationality: unknown

Caius Volturi

Age: 3,000

Height: 6'0

Weight: 165 lbs

Nationality: unknown


	3. Chapter 1

Aella's P.O.V.

I sighed in relief for the small reprieve from the heat of the pounding sun. Even though the city was absolutely stunning, the heat was killing me. Italy by far has the most hypnotic architecture that I have come across. Everything is ornately carved- past the way the Romans and Greeks did. I grabbed the cool water bottle I had and popped off the cap before taking large gulps of the cold beverage.

I was looking up on my laptop more ancient cities that are in Italy and a city I had never heard of popped up. It is called Volterra. Interesting. I clicked on a webpage that gave some info on the town and images and immediately felt like I had to go there. The images shown were of a large stone castle.It looked like it had a combination of old Italian and Anglo-Saxon architecture. I had to find out the history of Volterra as soon as I could. But first, Vatican City. I was able to go on a tour through Peter's Basilica.

I smiled as I looked around in awe. I stopped though as my eyes feel upon three black figures. They were only covered in black- from head to toe. How odd, are they not burning up from this heat? They were standing by the statues atop the basilica. It was quite stunning-if not a bit intimidating. One of them lifted their head enough for me to see a bit of their face and I gasped in awe. His eyes were like pools of blood in of themselves, his skin as pale and smooth as marble, and his features were sharp.

His hair appeared to be blonde in color and my was he stunning. I blinked and the three dark silhouettes were gone. I shook my head and sighed. Man this heat is making me hallucinate. I walked throughout the Basilica and took photos and took notes as I went. Occasionally, I would do a quick sketch of a statue I saw.

I arrived back to my hotel room and sighed at the coolness of the AC in the room. I kicked off my shoes and popped my back. I plopped down on the soft mattress and released a heavy sigh. I turned off the lights in my room after I took off my clothing and then took a long bath to help release the tension in my muscles.

I slid on a silk nightgown, maroon in color and relished the feel of the cool material against my flushed skin. WHen I left my bathroom, I gasped in shock. The three cloaked figures were in my room! "W-who are you?! And how did you get into my room?!" The three figures removed their hoods and I blinked owlishly. All three were stunning male specimens. One had long black brown hair and ruby eyes.

Another had short hair and a beard( I know Marcus didn't look like this but in my story he does), and the last one had short blonde hair. All three had the same matching ruby eyes and pale features. They were all stunning, there was absolutely no way that they could be real. "finalmente amore mio, sei qui." I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why would he be calling me their love? "scusa signore, ma perché mi hai chiamato amore?" The blonde one stepped forward, " tu sei il nostro bellissimo piccolo amico. Abbiamo aspettato così tanto tempo per te."

"What could you mean by that, sir?"

"It is simple, my sweet. We three brothers are vampires. We have waited for you for over 2,000 years. Now that we have found you, we cannot let you go. We cannot lose you now that we have you."

Translations:

"tu sei il nostro bellissimo piccolo amico. Abbiamo aspettato così tanto tempo per te".-

you are our beautiful little mate. We have waited so long for you.

scusa signore, ma perché mi hai chiamato amore?

Excuse me sir, but why did you call me love?

finalmente amore mio, sei qui.

Finally my love, you're here.


End file.
